1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluidic processing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for programmably manipulating and interacting one or more compartmentalized packets of material on a reaction surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical protocols often involve a number of processing steps including metering, mixing, transporting, division, and other manipulation of fluids. For example, fluids are often prepared in test tubes, metered out using pipettes, transported into different test tubes, and mixed with other fluids to promote one or more reactions. During such procedures, reagents, intermediates, and/or final reaction products may be monitored, measured, or sensed in analytical apparatus. Microfluidic processing generally involves such processing and monitoring using minute quantities of fluid. Microfluidic processing finds applications in vast fields of study and industry including, for instance, diagnostic medicine, environmental testing, agriculture, chemical and biological warfare detection, space medicine, molecular biology, chemistry, biochemistry, food science, clinical studies, and pharmaceutical pursuits.
A current approach to fluidic and microfluidic processing utilizes a number of microfluidic channels that are configured with microvalves, pumps, connectors, mixers, and detectors. While devices using micro-scale implementations of these traditional approaches may exhibit at least a degree of utility, vast room for improvement remains. For instance, pumps and valves used in traditional fluidic transportation are mechanical. Mechanical devices, particularly when coupled to thin microchannels, may be prone to failure or blockage. In particular, thin channels may become narrowed or partially-blocked due to buildup of channel contamination, which, in turn, may lead to mechanical failure of associated devices. Current microfluidic devices also lack flexibility, for they rely upon a fixed pathway of microchannels. With fixed pathways, devices are limited in the number and type of tasks they may perform. Also, using fixed pathways makes many types of metering, transport, and manipulation difficult. With traditional devices, it is difficult to partition one type of sample from another within a channel.
Electrical properties of materials have been employed to perform a limited number of fluidic processing tasks. For example, dielectrophoresis has been utilized to aid in the characterization and separation of particles, including biological cells. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,535 to Betts, incorporated herein by reference. Betts establishes dielectrophoretic collection rates and collection rate spectra for dielectrically polarizable particles in a suspension. Particle concentrations at a certain location downstream of an electrode structure are measured using a light source and a light detector, which measures the increased or decreased absorption or scattering of the light which, in turn, indicates an increase or decrease in the concentration of particles suspended in the fluid. Although useful for determining particle dielectrophoretic properties, such a system is limited in application. In particular, such a system does not allow for general fluidic processing involving various interactions, sometimes performed simultaneously, such as metering, mixing, fusing, transporting, division, and general manipulation of multiple reagents and reaction products.
Another example of using certain electrical properties for specific types of processing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,957 to Heller et al., incorporated herein by reference. There, controlled hybridization may be achieved using a matrix or array of electronically addressable microlocations in conjunction with a permeation layer, an attachment region and a reservoir. An activated microlocation attracts charged binding entities towards an electrode. When the binding entity contacts the attachment layer, which is situated upon the permeation layer, the functionalized specific binding entity becomes covalently attached to the attachment layer. Although useful for specific tasks such as DNA hybridization, room for improvement remains. In particular, such a system, utilizing attachment sites for certain binding entities is designed for particular applications and not for general fluidic processing of a variety of fluids. More specifically, such a system is designed for use with charged binding entities that interact with attachment sites.
Another example of processing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,022 to Soane et al., incorporated herein by reference. There, charged molecules may be moved through a medium that fills a trench in response to electric fields generated by electrodes. Although useful for tasks such as separation, room for improvement remains in that such devices are not well suited for performing a wide variety of fluidic processing interactions on a wide variety of different materials.
There are other examples of using dielectrophoresis for performing specific, limited fluidic processing tasks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,457 to Pethig and Burt, incorporated herein by reference, disclose a method for promoting reactions between particles suspended in liquid by applying two or more electrical fields of different frequencies to electrode arrays. While perhaps useful for facilitating certain interactions between many particles of different types, the method is not well suited for general fluidic processing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,403 to Batchelder, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus for manipulation of chemical species by dielectrophoretic forces. Although useful for inducing certain chemical reactions, its flexibility is limited, and it does not allow for general, programmable fluidic processing.
Any problems or shortcomings enumerated in the foregoing are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known processing techniques. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrated that apparatus and methods appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory.